


Overwhelm

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo看不見Illya的棕熊了，這代表事情比他想像中還糟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> 說明：本文先前製成5/21 BIO無料，發送完畢所以全文公開！是因為好基友JC的慫恿所以當初才生了這一篇出來XD送給JC喔！！  
> 嚮導！Solo/哨兵！Illya，或許有一點non-con（非惡意情況下），慎入。

Solo看不見Illya的棕熊了，這代表事情比他想像中還糟。

 

「Peril，讓我進去。」Solo站在自家搭擋的房間外頭，左手插在褲袋裡，右手指節用謙和卻不容質疑的力道敲響緊閉的房門。Solo側過身，傾耳細聽，只有玻璃和木板破碎的聲音回應他的要求。

 

Solo皺眉歛眼，黑豹在他的腳邊團團轉，不時發出威嚇的低吼，尾巴也在空氣中焦躁地來回擺動。

 

「是啊，我知道，他現在糟透了。」Solo的頭隱隱作痛，尤其是那塊與他的哨兵連結的地方，「問題是，我不確定該怎麼做。」

 

 

這些都是因為一場任務中的意外──那種本不該發生、但若木已成舟也沒有人會去怪罪誰的意外。為了從恐怖份子的大本營中脫困，Illya不得已引爆了一整個火藥庫，事情發生得太快，連Solo都只能在爆炸前幾秒勉強找到遮蔽，遑論那些在錯誤時機點出現的當地居民。

 

Solo聽見了細小的驚呼，然後一切都被爆破和耳鳴掩蓋。當震波遠去，聽覺恢復，世界只剩下火舌沖天的燃燒聲響。Solo意識到事情不妙，那些連他都能清楚聽見的聲音，對哨兵而言無疑宛在耳際。

 

他衝出遮蔽試圖找到自己的哨兵，但無論他在火場中怎麼呼叫，透過無線電、透過連結，Illya都沒有傳來任何一點音訊。

 

Solo讓他的黑豹去找，通常情況來說這是最有效的方法，然而黑豹聞言只是委屈地嗷嗷叫了幾聲，就在Solo身邊踱步打起轉來。

 

這下可好，找不著對方的動物表示Illya徹底阻斷了跟嚮導的連結。Solo開始覺得有點頭疼，他花了幾十分鐘從殘骸裡找到開發中武器的設計圖紙，徒步前往撤離點，把圖紙交給接應的特工，清理掉一身狼狽並換回乾淨的西裝，之後才返回市區下榻的飯店。

 

一路上都沒有Illya的消息，但Solo有足夠的自信或說直覺會在飯店等到他，前台美麗的小姐證實了他的猜測。「是的，鑰匙已經被取走了。」一般來說Solo多少會給予這樣年輕漂亮、服務態度優良的服務生幾句臉紅心跳的讚美，不過今晚他實在累得夠嗆，只簡單說了句謝謝配上一個笑容就權當湊數了。

 

 

站在門外，Solo期望可以看到那隻棕色的大熊穿越房門出來回應他的呼喚，或者出來對他憤怒的大吼也行，怎麼樣都比現在什麼也看不見的情況好上幾百倍。他就這麼等著，等到房間裡再也沒有撞擊和碎裂聲，走廊上安靜得像是什麼都不曾發生過。

 

「我進得去，Illya，你知道的，區別只是開門的是你或是我。」Solo用平穩的語調說道，他沒有特別提高音量，因為一名哨兵連他隔牆的囈語都能聽見。

 

Solo默數了二十秒，門還是鎖著的，於是他掏出工具幫自己開了門。

 

房間意外地看起來並沒有特別糟糕，或者說一間飯店的套房毀得再徹底也就是這副模樣，很難再變得更悽慘了。Solo小心地不讓滿地碎玻璃劃傷皮鞋，卻忽略了木椅的斷裂面，西裝褲腳被勾出一個大洞。

 

「你得賠我這個。」Solo嘆了口氣，對縮在臥房深處角落的Illya說道。Illya還穿著那一身潛行服，背抵著牆坐在地上，胸膛起伏比平時快了一點，藍色的眼珠子黯淡著光芒，目光像是在看Solo，又像是根本沒有在看任何東西。

 

「你受傷了。」Illya說。

 

「不，只是褲子……」Solo遲疑了一下，才意會過來Illya是指他在那場爆炸中被弄傷的左肩。那只是皮肉傷，在撤離點包紮的時候血就止得差不多了，可是千萬別低估一個哨兵對血腥氣味的敏感度。

 

「他們也是，他們哭喊、哀求、尖叫，然後死了。」Illya聲音嘶啞，胸膛劇烈起伏。他抬起手按住自己的耳朵，同時閉上眼睛，「那個女孩是個哨兵，她看見我了，她求我救她，但我做不到。」

 

「沒有人做得到。那是個意外，Illya，我們不完成任務他們半年後還是會被那些人殺死。」Solo向前一步，試著用堅定平靜的聲音讓Illya願意打開連結。

 

「我做不到是因為我只懂得殺人，因為我是他們製造出來的殺人機器。。」Illya張開眼睛，Solo意識到他的哨兵現在幾乎聽不見他說的話。情緒失控加上感官失調，這還能更糟嗎？

 

「你不是，你是一個犧牲自己維護世界和平的偉大特工，以及一個感官超載的哨兵。」Solo半跪下來湊到他面前，Illya還是盯著他，沒有其他的反應。真要說起來，感官超載並不是什麼不可回逆的絕症，只是若不盡快讓嚮導介入處理，後續的醫學治療相當麻煩，到時候Illya受的苦只會比現在更多更痛，況且Solo也不會原諒沒有照顧好哨兵的自己。「我是你的嚮導，現在打開連結，Peril，讓我幫你。」

 

Solo伸手撫上Illya捂住耳朵的手背，卻被Illya揪住手腕用無情的力道推開。怒火捲了上來，Solo深呼吸克制住。他又累又餓，頭疼得要命，綁定的哨兵兼愛人把自己搞得一團糟還不肯尋求幫助。「打開連結。」Solo用另一隻手按住Illya的肩膀，他結實的二頭肌確保了對方掙不開他，「老天，我甚至不知道你一開始為什麼要把我排除在外。」

 

Illya像是回過神來，放鬆了抓著Solo的手，感官失控讓他能夠清楚聞到Solo身上的味道。一天的任務下來，即便換上高檔西裝，男人身上早已沒有那股成熟好聞的古龍水，而是混合著塵土、焦炭、硝煙、還有腥甜，讓人連血液都為之沸騰的野性。「如果不關掉，」Illya的身體在Solo的壟罩之下微微發顫，「你會被我弄瘋的。」

 

「好像這跟現在的情況有區別一樣。」

 

Illya悶不吭聲，Solo心一橫，用蠻力半拖半拉把人按到了床鋪上。枕頭跟被單都毀了，但至少床墊還是完好的。

 

「聽著，沒人希望這件事發生，但既然發生了，你就得接受，將它做為自己的一部分繼續過你的人生。」Solo扣住Illya的後頸，強迫他跟自己對視，更要確定對方有把自己的話聽進去，「你不想要我，可以。把白噪音調到最大，洗澡睡個覺，直到你可以再度控制你的身體。」

 

Solo翻身想要去開床頭的白噪音產生器，Illya卻扯著他的西裝馬甲不讓Solo離開。「我不能讓那些聲音消失，他們因我而死，我不能……」

 

夠了。Solo俯下身用唇堵住Illya的自責，犬齒劃破了Illya的舌頭。痛楚讓Illya掙扎起來，但卻不敢真的造次，他本能知道Solo受的傷可能會因自己的動作而裂開，他不可能容許自己傷害他的嚮導──這也正是他不願開啟連結的理由，他的情緒跟著感官一起失控了，他不想要Solo為了疏導他而變得脆弱疲倦。

 

Solo的舌頭鑽了進來，放大過的觸感讓Illya敏感異常，一瞬間腦中只剩下他的嚮導，他想要Solo，他想要Solo進入他的精神，帶給他無人能予的溫暖和快樂。可是那些人，那些聲音──

 

「Illya。」Solo的聲音就在他耳邊，如此熟悉、如此平靜，蓋過了一切，「Illyusha，我的哨兵。」

 

Solo感覺到Illya封閉的情緒鬆動了一點，他轉而輕柔地吻著Illya，舌尖撬開Illya牙關，討好地舔著方才被自己咬破的地方。

 

Illya悶哼著呻吟，他被困在Solo身下無處可逃，感官失控本該帶來不適和痛楚，但是他的嚮導不需要精神疏導就能把Illya的一切抽空，填進那些讓哨兵難以承受的情感和刺激。

 

「我要操你。」Solo解開了他塵土飛揚的潛行服，指尖撫摸著Illya汗涔涔的皮膚，「問題是，你要在感知無限放大的情況下被我操到高潮，還是要先接受疏導放鬆得不行再被我狠狠地操到射出來？」

 

Illya哽咽著挺動身體，他硬了，無可避免。Solo跨騎在他身上脫下馬甲，一顆顆解開襯衫的扣子，直到上半身光裸，露出側腹大片的瘀青、左肩的包紮帶，以及腰間一些細小的擦傷。Illya的雙眼此刻如同顯微鏡，把Solo每一寸肌膚的紋理和滲出的血絲都捕捉得一清二楚。Illya輕輕撫上那些傷口，指尖被染成微紅，Solo搭上他的手放到嘴邊，用舌頭捲走點點血跡，吮舔著發出曖昧水聲。

 

「我讓你受傷了。」Illya在Solo鑽進他雙腿之間時茫然又憤怒地看著他。

 

「不比你傷害自己來得多。」Solo拉下他的褲子，拇指僅是輕輕擦過Illya大腿內側就讓他扭動著想要逃離。Solo刻意用受傷的那隻手按住Illya的腰際，如此一來哨兵便無法反擊。

 

「我不值得這個。」Illya的聲音哽在喉嚨裡，他動彈不得，而Solo握住了他的陰莖，一下下緩緩地捋動，並在他們微弱的連結中用相同的頻率釋放出溫暖平和的情緒。「我不……」

 

Solo這麼做了很久，等Illya全身放鬆之後又突然收緊手上力度。精液瞬間湧出，把Solo的手指和掌心沾染成一片溼滑，Illya的雙腿抽蓄著癱軟在床上，尾骨處酸脹的射精感把他的意識帶到一個由白霧和星點組成的地方。Illya像是漂浮著，世界溶解在他身周，然後他的手被抓住了，接著是肩膀、腰背，他被人牢牢控制著，卻一點都不想離開禁錮。

 

「好孩子，」有一個他熟悉的聲音這麼說，「讓我進去。」

 

Illya不知道對方指的是什麼，他的感官曾經是他最好的武器，可如今它們全都背叛了他。他的聽覺過度集中在那個人身上，每一次的心跳和呼吸都震耳欲聾；他看得見一些色塊，漂亮的海藍色和深邃如夜的黑色，卻不能將這些顏色聚焦拼湊成一幅完整的圖像；他摸到了細軟的體毛、凹凸不平的傷疤；他聞到了萬寶路菸草的味道；他嘗到了Solo混雜在汗水裡的荷爾蒙。

 

「Napoleon……」

 

有什麼東西進入了他，Illya感覺自己被徹底撐開，勝於以往任何一次。他以為Solo沒等他適應就強硬地侵入，穴口每一次敏感的收縮都讓他痛不欲生，他咒罵著、翻騰著，渾身燥熱像是地獄裡不得脫身的靈魂，尖叫著等待審判。

 

「Illya，沒事，只是手指而已。」Solo發出安撫的噓聲，連結依舊很不穩定，他沒辦法靠精神力量讓Illya完全鎮靜下來。Illya喘息的樣子就像是溺水了，他的頸脖泛紅，眉頭皺起的模樣看上去正承受著極大痛苦。Solo抽出手指，因為Illya幾乎要無法呼吸，而礙於感官失調，他的安撫一點效用也沒有。

 

Solo攀到床頭把白噪音產生器打開，那是溫和的風雪偶爾拍打在白松林樹幹上的聲音，他希望這能起效。作為一個獨來獨往、甚至對哨兵有過歧視的嚮導，Solo對於這些玩意還處在摸索的階段。哨兵全是些有情緒管理問題的混帳，Solo看著在白噪音裡安靜下來的Illya，不得不同意過去自己給出的評價。

 

 

Illya真正從一團混亂中清醒過來時黑豹正在舔他的耳朵。噢，該死的。「管好你的動物。」Illya啞著嗓子，黑豹置若罔聞地繼續往他頸邊蹭過去，傳來舒適的搔癢感，他都不知道這傢伙什麼時候這麼愛撒嬌了。

 

「先看看你家的Red Peril。」

 

Illya循聲看過去，只見那隻棕熊撲在──不，應該說覆蓋在──Solo的身上一臉享受。幸好牠們沒有重量，不然照這個姿勢看來Solo的肋骨大概全斷了。Illya擺了擺手，棕熊懶懶地咆哮幾聲，翻到床下去，黑豹也敏捷地竄下床，跟棕熊滾成一塊。

 

「好點了？」

 

「你不該管我。」Illya有些惱怒，「我自己能處理好。」

 

「在那之前你會砸爛這整間飯店，一起壞掉的還有你的精神。」Solo伸出手貼在Illya的額頭上，穩定連結之後開始把Illya那些亂七八糟的情緒通通引出來。「你知道那不是你的錯，平靜的心靈不代表必須忘卻那些人和事。」

 

「像你一樣嗎？」Illya盯著他的嚮導，Solo總是帶著那副無懈可擊的優雅與冷靜，好似世界上沒有事物能夠真正撥動他的情緒。只有Illya，只有與他連結的哨兵知道對方心底究竟藏著什麼樣的傷痕、背負著怎麼樣的罪孽、用血刻著誰的墓碑。「閉上眼睛，Red Peril。」Solo笑而不答，Illya心不甘情不願地照做，然後Solo再一次吻上他。

 

Illya沉浸在嚮導溫暖的精神裡，最後一點裝模作樣的反抗都被Solo帶著寵溺的笑意抹去。他的腿被人分開，私密處有隻粗糙但保養得當的手指沾著潤滑液侵入。Illya在Solo濕熱的口中低吟，不同於剛剛的痛楚，現在他感到放鬆又安全。Illya瞇著眼，Solo也剛好看向他。Illya在Solo混合了深邃與透亮的眸子裡看到了自己的倒影，一波情慾突然擊中了他，令Illya拱起腰迎向Solo。

 

「是的，親愛的，你在我眼中就是這麼催情。」Solo沒有受到很大的阻力就放入了三根手指，Illya在他身下喘息，一隻手臂橫在臉前擋著，不讓Solo看見他的表情。「這沒用，哨兵。」Solo悄悄把手伸到熟悉的腸壁附近，「我還是能找到這裡。」

 

前列腺周圍敏感的內壁被毫不留情地按住，Illya發出跟野獸一樣的低吼，揪著Solo的領口，用力咬住他的嘴唇。Solo悶哼著拿開手指，一隻手把Illya的左腿架到右肩上，讓自己充血的分身頂在穴口外。

 

「你……」Illya含糊地咬出一些音節，臉一下子脹得更紅。

 

「怎麼了？」Solo挑挑眉。

 

Illya嚥著唾沫，別開眼神，看來是想等到Solo撐不住，狠狠操進來之後就可以略過這個尷尬的話題，然而很不巧的，他的嚮導是世界上耐力最好的人之一。「你知道我可以等一整晚。」

 

Illya呼出一口氣，他怎麼天真到以為自己可以對Napoleon Solo打馬虎眼。「你比平常燙。」Illya的俄語小到只有哨兵，或是此刻貼在他唇邊的人才能聽見，「也比平常硬。」

 

耶穌基督啊。Solo把自己用力埋進Illya體內，顧不上什麼節奏，他只想要他的哨兵腦子裡想的全是自己。

 

「Cowboy，克制一下你下流的……操！」Illya從連結裡感覺到嚮導一陣洶湧的情慾，同時後穴被人撐開填滿。哨兵的感知不會出錯，Solo的陰莖確實比平時來得火熱，Illya一隻腳被抬高架在Solo肩上，這姿勢害他有點難以維持平衡。Illya伸手扣在嚮導髖骨上，力道大了點，要不是特工為了任務總是把指甲修剪整齊，恐怕Solo後腰都要留下新月型的痕跡。

 

Solo右手順著Illya大腿根部向上撫摸，指節用一種曖昧黏呼的方式擦過內側不受日照的白皙肌膚。Illya被激得渾身緊繃，注意力集中在下半身，只覺得體內被堅硬的物體熨燙著，內壁抽動的方式像是抗拒著外來物體，卻又更像一種急切的挽留。

 

「我不是哨兵，不過你也比平常緊。」Solo低笑著加快撞擊速度，手指繼續向上，經過膝蓋骨後方那處柔軟敏感的凹陷，惡意地偏過頭去吮吻那塊地方。Illya腳趾蜷曲起來，他試著不去看Solo的表情，因為那讓他覺得頭暈。他的嚮導長得非常好看，沒人能否定這一點，而Solo做愛時從不吝嗇用表情來述說自己的快樂。Solo操著Illya的時候既專注又放鬆，眼睛裡若有似無的霧氣柔和了總是銳利的目光。哨兵的眼睛讓Illya可以把一切盡收眼底，Solo微蹙的眉、眼角彎起的紋路、濃密的睫毛、深情的眼神，這些全都顯示了Solo此刻的滿足以及興奮。

 

「少了一項，觀察入微的哨兵。」Solo的唇向上滑動，貼著Illya的小腿肌說道，「還有我對你的愛。」

 

Solo換了個角度，輕輕鬆鬆就用蕈狀頭部蹭到了Illya的前列腺。Illya忍下第一波快感後弓起腰，想和Solo爭搶活塞運動的主控權，無奈姿勢限制，Illya只能在Solo或深或淺的攻勢裡敗退，不能預期何時會被進到最深處，Illya像脫水的魚一樣逐漸失去反抗的力道。

 

過了不久，Solo的喘息聲越來越大，也不再有餘韻去逗弄哨兵。Illya每一次都被操到最深的地方，他知道自己的陰莖正抽動著分泌出透明黏膩的體液，他能感覺到柱身和腹部都沾上了微涼。

 

「我在想，」Solo伸出手去搆那個白噪音產生器，「把這個關掉會發生什麼事呢。」疏導剛剛結束，Illya還需要一陣子的白噪音才能讓感官回復可控狀態，若是現在──

 

風雪穿越松林的聲音消失在Illya耳裡，先超載的理所當然是聽覺，Solo低啞的喘息和下方劇烈的水聲讓Illya從耳根開始泛紅發熱，而第二個出問題的是Illya最不希望的觸覺。

 

「等，慢……不，等等……嗚、啊……！」

 

後穴瞬間像是火燒火燎，Illya低喊著Solo的名字，穴口痙攣著緊咬Solo。然後嚮導伸手套弄了Illya的陰莖，所有的折磨都在某一個瞬間到達頂點，Illya射出來的時候眼前一片模糊，劇烈的耳鳴讓他失去方向感，像漂浮在空中一樣無助。

 

「Illyusha？」Solo喘息著喊了好幾次，Illya猛地抽了一口氣，才發現白噪音不知何時又回來了。「用嘴幫我？」Solo吻著他的側臉，還硬在Illya體內的下身眼看就要退出來。

 

「不。」Illya制止了他，「射進來。」

 

「你確定？我不能……」Solo在高潮的邊緣掙扎，拚命抓著所剩不多的理智。

 

替哨兵做完疏導的嚮導需要很多的睡眠和休息，這段時間的嚮導容易疲倦，沒辦法幫忙哨兵做太多事後的清理工作。Solo本來不想釋放在裡面，因為照這次Illya嚴重的情緒問題來看，自己隔天會沒有足夠的體力可以幫Illya清出來，這怎麼看都相當不負責任，但是Illya說……

 

「你們美國人連操人都不會嗎？」Illya用俄文咒罵，於是Solo摟著他用力幾次挺進，全數釋放在Illya還在餘韻裡微微抽搐的後穴中。Solo抽出來後跌在Illya身上，柔軟的黑髮蹭在Illya頸邊，跟剛才黑豹帶來的感覺一模一樣。

 

 

 

「我不想睡在這裡。」Solo半睡半醒，在抓到一個羽毛四散的破碎枕頭後抱怨。「你自己的房間就在隔壁，跟新的一樣。」Illya結束簡單的清潔，從浴室裡走出來。

 

「我走不動，況且你才是我們之中有怪力的那個。」Solo裝出一副頭痛虛弱的樣子。

 

「要求做上面那個的時候就沒聽你這樣承認過。」

 

「拜託，」Solo用最誠懇無辜的眼神看著他，「我體貼的哨兵？」

 

Illya瞇著眼睛瞪了他很久很久，最後走回浴室拿了一條大毛巾包住Solo赤裸的身體。「帶好我的白噪音。」說完便把Solo抱了起來。

 

嚮導抓著白噪音產生器，在哨兵懷中完全睡去之前，他瞥見了一個巨大的棕色影子，背上扛著一隻懶洋洋的黑豹。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
